John Maguire vs. Justin Edwards
The fight was the UFC debut of John Maguire. The first round began and they touched gloves. Edwards landed an inside kick and was warned not to hit the groin. Maguire was southpaw. Edwards landed another inside kick to the groin and the ref called for time for Maguire to recover as the crowd booed. Maguire had five minutes. Maguire recovered, gave the thumbs-up and they continued touching gloves. Four thirty-five left. Edwards landed a leg kick and another. They exchanged, Edwards slipped briefly. Edwards landed a hard spinning back kick to the body, dropped Maguire with a massive right hook to the chin with four fifteen, pounded with seven rights and a left. Four minutes as Edwards lnded a left hammerfist. Edwards was on top in half-guard. Wow. Maguire reversed with a double right into a tight guillotine. Edwards had it tight. Three thirty-five as Maguire got another double as Edwards stood. Edwards regained guard beautifully. Edwards landed a right elbow, ate a left elbow. Three fifteen. Maguire landed a left hand. He worked the body. Three minutes as they stood to the clinch, Maguire kneed the body. Edwards kneed the body and Maguire replied, Edwards landed another. Two thirty-five. Edwards kneed the body and again. Maguire had double underhooks. Two fifteen as Maguire got a beautiful trip to half-guard. Maguire worked the body there and landed a right elbow. Two minutes. Edwards turtled up and stood eating two knees to the head as Maguire had a headlock. Maguire kneed the body. The crowd wanted knees. Maguire kneed the body. Edwards replied. One thirty-five. Maguire kneed the body. Edwards landed a left hook, Maguire had the standing back. One fifteen. Maguire dragged Edwards down nicely and Edwards spun out, landed a backwards elbow, Maguire got a single however. One minute as Maguire turtled him up and stood to the clinch. "KNEE!" Maguire kneed the head twice. Maguire worked a single. Thirty-five. He got it to side control, Edwards wanted a guillotine. Bad positioning though..... Edwards held on tight. Fifteen. Maguire popped free. He landed two rights and had the back. He kneed the body. Edwards stood missing a right hand as the first round ended, great round. OOOH!! 10-9 Maguire but relatively close. "Straight left!" Maguire's corner said. "Put him away with the head kick!" Edwards's corner said. The second round began. Maguire landed a nice inside kick. Edwards landed a blocked high kick to the clinch. Four thirty-five. "Elbows!" They broke. Four fifteen. Maguire blocked a hard high kick. Four minutes. Maguire missed a leaping roundhouse kick. Maguire landed a jab anda leg kick. Maguire blocked a high kick and stuffed a single. Three thirty-five. Three fifteen as they circled probing. Maguire landed an inside kick and they clinched. Three minutes as Edwards kneed the body there. Maguire had the back standing and Edwards stuffed a trip and landed two backwards elbows. Two thirty as Maguire got a beautiful slam and had one hook in now. Maguire had the body triangle now. Two fifteen. Two minutes. Edwards was hammerfisting blindly. One thirty-five. Edwards landed a backwards elbow. He landed two right hands blindly. One fifteen. Edwards landed a backwards elbow. Maguire wanted that choke but he wasn't anywhere close. One minute. Maguire was really staying active with the punches now. Maguire had the choke under the chin briefly. Thirty-five. Fifteen. Maguire lost the body triangle, turned for an armbar beautifully. The second round ended. 10-9 Maguire clearly. "Suck it up," Edwards's cornerman said. "Round of your life, son! Round of your life!" The third round began and they touched gloves. Maguire landed a jab. And another. That right jab. Four thirty-five. Edwards landed a jab. Maguire landed a body kick. Edwards landed a left hook to the body and missed a spinning back kick. Maguire got a beautiful single. Four fifteen as Edwards rolled for a leglock there, he wanted a heelhook. Maguire turned for a footlock of his own. Four minutes. Oh shit. Maguire wanted to turn for a kneebar. He had that! Oh damn. The crowd was loving it. Edwards escaped and let Maguire up. Three thirty-five. Edwards landed a spinning high kick to the clinch. Maguire kneed the face four times, Edwards crouched down. Three fifteen. "KNEE!" "KNEE!" Maguire worked a single. Three minutes as Edwards rolled beautifully turtling Maguire up. Edwards wanted a guillotine, Maguire reversed to side control. Two thirty-five as Maguire kneed the body. Maguire mounted. Two fifteen. Edwards gave up the back with both hooks. The crowd roared. Maguire got the body triangle nice and tight again. Two minutes. Maguire worked right hands in under. "Turn in!" One thirty-five. One fifteen left. Maguire lost the body triangle. One minute as Maguire kept the back expertly as Edwards nearly escaped. Maguire turned for a kimura from the back. Wow. Maguire let it go there nicely. Thirty-five. Edwards rolled out and stood over Maguire there. Edwards pounced to guard. He landed a right. Maguire swept to mount nearly. Fifteen. Maguire worked a guillotine from the top, rolled for a north-south choke. Edwards was on top defending to side control. The third round ended. 10-9 Maguire. Great fight. 30-27 Maguire. Edwards shook his head in disappointment.